This new Alstroemeria plant originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of plants selected from individually identified members of my breeding stock maintained at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for breeding purposes, this particular seedling having been selected by me for propagation and test because of the very large size of its generally white flowers which appeared to be produced profusely on strong, upright stems from a generally umbel formation. This new plant has resulted from breeding efforts carried on by me at Aalsmeer since 1982 with the object of producing new types of Alstroemeria hybrids having new and unusual coloration. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation and test beause of the very large size and generally white coloration of its blooms, the propagation being done by means of rhizomes with very satisfactory results which prompted me to direct further propagation of this new plant by dividing rhizomes of several successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed for continued asexual propagation.